Analog clock signal recovery systems are used to recover clock signals in a digital logic system, such as a processor or microprocessor. Clock signal recovery or the identification of a clock signal frequency is sometimes a prerequisite to recovering data synchronized to the clock signal. Analog clock signal recovery systems, which are sometimes used in connection with processors or microprocessors fabricated on a single die, include non-digital components, such as phase-locked loops, linear amplifiers, and filters. These components can occupy a significant amount of space on a die. In some instances, analog clock signal recovery systems include components that are not easily fabricated on a die. Further, semiconductor processes, in addition to those used to fabricate digital components, may be necessary to fabricate these non-digital components. For these and other reasons, there is a need for a method and apparatus for digitally recovering a clock signal.